monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alciel/Companion
Alciel is a friendly angel who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Class One Cross-World Contact... You shall all disappear...” “I was an ordinary angel originally... I was fused with nearby angels and reshaped into a single entity.” “I am an angel Apoptosis... On that day, when the dimensional crack formed in the ruins...” “This world will also disappear into chaos...” “I am an Apoptosis... My angelic body was altered by the chaos...” “Ilias has already been lost...” “I want to go home... I want to return home to my friends...” “We are the guardians of chaos... Together, we will disappear...” “Apoptosis cannot be considered an existence... They are a phenomenon, a law...” “Eliminate the intruders... That is the purpose of an Apoptosis' existence...” “Receive my feather...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Receive this money...” (+ 6000G) “Receive this magic stone...” (+1 Bright White Holy Stone) “Give me meat...” (Give 1 Meat) *Yes – “This is good...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “You will regret this...” “Give me money...” (Give 3600G) *Yes – “This is good...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “You will regret this...” *Not enough money – “...You have run out?” “Give me gratin...” (Give 1 Gratin) *Yes – “This is good...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “You will regret this...” “There is nothing but ruins here... I must ask, why have you come here...?” *To find an answer to a mystery – “Certainly, the answer is here... But, will you be able to find it...?” (+10 Affinity) *To make the world peaceful – “Foolish... We can't do anything anymore...” (-5 Affinity) *To dominate the world – “Once the world is dominated by chaos, it will disappear...” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what I am...?” *Angel – “At one time, I was just an angel... Now I am a variant of Apoptosis...” *Apoptosis – “At one time, I was just an angel... Now I am a variant of Apoptosis...” (+10 Affinity) *Monster – “Do not mock me by treating me like a monster... My pride as an angel still remains...” (-5 Affinity) “My heavenly compatriots... How many of them have survived...?” *A few of them survived – “I see... Even a few of them survived...” (+10 Affinity) *They were annihilated – “Like that...there were no survivors...?” (-5 Affinity) *Everyone was saved – “There were no victims at all... ...Really? Is that true...?” “What is the purpose of your existence...?” *Avoiding catastrophe – “I can only admire that kind of spirit...” (+10 Affinity) *To enjoy life – “In that case, you should enjoy it now... You do not have much time anymore...” *Leaving descendants – “There is no point in leaving descendants... This world will disappear soon...” “The end is near now... What do you want to do with so little time?” *I won't stop until the end – “Really... Is this the nature of human beings...?” (+10 Affinity) *I want to eat delicious food – “If so, do it... There aren't many delicious things in this place.” *I want to have sex – “Even though it is pointless to leave offspring... It is your instincts serving as reason...” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Alciel: “Let us erase all the filth from the surface...” With Lucifina-chan: Lucifina-chan: “You're so big, Alciel! I wonder if I can grow that big...?” Alciel: “I don't know if you're going to get bigger... Lucifina-chan should be a much greater angel than myself.” Lucifina-chan: “I wanna grow bigger! I wanna grow bigger!” Alciel: “...Do you want to be amalgamated?” Lucifina-chan: “I don't want that!” Alciel: “Is that so...” With Twinkell: Alciel: “An apoptosis. A type with two bodies living together is strange...” Twinkell: “You’re quite a strange angel yourself. There appear to be several of you, but do they have a bad relationship too?” Alciel: “We are one in body and mind… We all move according to our original will.” Twinkell: “That’s good, isn’t it... I wish I could make the girl next to me move according to my will.” Twinkell: “That’s my line...” With Heriel: Alciel: “Heriel... Why has our existence metastasized?” Heriel: “For the sake of this world...?” Alciel: “We're living in a different world to save this world from a different world... It's strange..” Heriel: “Still, it's worth trying... That's why I think you're here, Alciel.” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Alciel: “Cease this fighting...” Alciel tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 2nd Action: Alciel: “Goddess, bless you...” Alciel prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 3rd Action: Alciel: “I'm going to sleep for a short while...” Alciel fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Alciel: “This power is great...” uses Holy Light 5th Action: Alciel: “Take this...” Alciel presents a gift! Croquette Category:Angels Category:Apoptosis Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2